Devilish Supplies
by frndshiponfire
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get stuck in Art Class, which they thought was stupid because what man would want to take Art? Art is for Girls and little kids. HEY! A red head who is trying to take Sasuke's idiot away! Sasunaru AU
1. Welcome To Art Class!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters featured in this fanfiction.**

_Description: Naruto and Sasuke get stuck in Art Class, which they thought was stupid because what man would want to take Art? Art is for Girls and little kids. HEY! A red head who is trying to take Sasuke's idiot away! Sasunaru_

**Devilish Supplies**

"Naruto, it's bad enough that we got stuck in Art. I don't need you acting like the art supplies is going to eat you," Sasuke groaned.

"But Sasuke, all the weird pictures look like they are going to come out and grab me! They should take you, you probably wouldn't even mind," Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was a complete idiot, which he certainly was. Naruto WAS the one who thought the photos were going to grab him. Sasuke only went along with what the idiot had said because he didn't feel like wasting his breath on such a weak comment.

Apparently while Sasuke was ranting in his mind, Naruto had found a seat next to a suspicious red head who kept looking at Naruto with eyes filled with love. That pissed Sasuke off. No one takes his idiot away. NO ONE.

While Sasuke was acting like a girl with a celebrity, Naruto talked to Gaara, who was showing him that art was actually not that scary.

"Hey, is it okay if I sat next to u and helped u paint," Naruto innocently asked.

"Sure, that would be great, thanks," Gaara smiled, but it ended up looking like he wanted to eat Naruto.

Naruto didn't seem to notice, because he just smiled back and grabbed a bright orange paint, dipped his finger in the jar and smeared it across the blank canvas.

He giggled happily, Sasuke looked like a pissed off chick, and Gaara wanted to grab Naruto and take him somewhere where the both of them could be alone.

Naruto looked up, finally noticing that Sasuke wasn't with him, and searched for the raven. When his azure eyes landed on the raven, he flinched. Sasuke was not a happy camper and he looked his he was going to rip Gaara's head off.

Naruto slowly stood up and walked toward the devilish Uchiha.

"Naruto, lets paint, I feel like getting dirty," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed a dark shade of pink."Uchiha, I want to finish my painting with Gaara."

Sasuke turned his head toward the red head with a face so dark you would think it was pitch black.

**SO! I don't think I did that well. But I was hoping I could turn this into a multi- chapter story! What's your take on it? Do you guys think I could turn this boring story into a 2 or 3 chapter story??? Reviews are deeply appreciated!! :D ~frndshiponfire**


	2. We're All Best Friends!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters featured in this fanfiction.**

**Authors Note: Continuation of the first chapter. I am trying my best to make this come out well, but it's probably going to be a rocky story. I hope you'll stick with me! **

**Ch. 2-We're All Best Friends!**

"Sasuke, what's wrong," Naruto questioned innocently, tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing, Naruto, don't worry about it," he gritted his teeth together, trying to not focus on the red head.

Naruto took that as a good excuse and dragged Sasuke over to wear Gaara and sat down. Sasuke was not only pissed off, he was astounded that Naruto brought him over to Gaara. He wanted to rip the red heads eyes out of their sockets and hand them to him, because he just kept looking at Sasuke's property.

"Hey, what's with the pissed off duck butt boy," Gaara smirked, and looked toward Naruto.

"Hm? Oh, Sasuke? I don't know, he's been that way ever since we came into the room," Naruto answered, picking up the blue paint and dipping his finger in and smearing it next to the orange line he had previously smeared.

"Look, Sasuke, it's us," the blond gleefully pointed out.

That caught Sasuke's attention, because he stopped glaring daggers at Gaara and turned his attention to the canvas and when he saw that indeed, the smears did seem similar to himself and the blond, he smirked. HA! Take that, Sabaku!

"Gaara, what's your favorite color? I want to add you in this picture too," Naruto grinned.

NO, thought Sasuke, disbelievingly.

"That's a good question, Naruto. Let's see, I suppose it would be red," the red head replied.

"Okay!" That being said, Naruto dutifully picked up the red paint, dipped his finger in, and then smeared it right next to the orange streak.

"Well, look at that, Uchiha, it's like we're all best friends," Gaara smirked, purposely poking fun at the Uchiha.

"Oh, yeah, Sabaku, totally," the raven crossed his arms over his chest and stood next to Naruto, like he was frozen in time.

Wait a minute, thought Sasuke, getting a bright idea.

Slowly, he picked up the pink paint, then gently grabbing Naruto's hand, he dipped the blond's finger in the paint and then smeared the paint in a messed up circle around the blue and orange streaks.

"Sasuke, that looks awesome, great idea" Naruto congratulated.

"Thanks, Uzumaki, I thought it would make the picture look better," he smirked.

"You're right, Uchiha, it does look better, but Naruto, I think the red streak looks lonely," Gaara smirked.

A shocked expression came across the blond's face. He quickly picked up the purple paint, and created a circle around all of the colors.

"That's much better," Gaara and Naruto agreed together.

Sasuke wanted to grab the picture and rip the red portion of it off and take the other portion home with him.

"Well, Sasuke, that's a nice shade of purple you're turning," the red head commented.

"Shut up, Gaara," he shouted.

Naruto thought it was a good time to break this up. He stood up, put his hand over Sasuke's mouth and smiled.

"Now, now, boys, can't we all play nicely," he chuckled.

Sasuke's response was muffled by Naruto's hand.

"What was that, Sasuke, I didn't quite catch it," he removed his hand.

"I said, not when he's around," he pointed an accusing finger at the red head.

"Now, Uchiha, didn't we all learn how to share," Gaara smirked and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"There's no way that I'm going to share ANYTHING with you, Sabaku," the raven retorted and grabbed Naruto's other hand.

At that time, they both decided to pull Naruto in different directions.

"OW! Guys! I'm not a toy, I feel pain," he shouted. The two boys didn't seem to notice him, because they both kept pulling.

"C'mon, Naruto, we can make another picture," Gaara said, pulling.

"No, Naruto, we can go make one by ourselves," Sasuke growled, pulling hard.

"That's enough," the blond shouted, jerking himself from their hands and tripped over the seat and fell straight into the canvas.

The raven and the red head fell against each other from the motion and hit foreheads.

"**OW!" They said together, and all three of the boys thought, Well, isn't this fun. **


	3. That One Person

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER FEATURED IN THIS FANFICTION!**

**Description: CONTINUATION.**

**EDITOR: **my friend, Sasu-Nya-Chan(minamew)

CHAPTER 3: That One Person

Naruto was more then upset with the two. Fighting over something so... stupid! Jealously is so stupid. He may be the idiot, but he's not THAT stupid.

Suddenly a knock came from a door and then Iruka walked in.

"Well, look what we have here," he smiled kindly.

"It's not what it looks like," Naruto quickly said.

"You mean three boys in here and two of which are fighting over the blond?"

"Um.. Yes?"

"Then I am not mistaken," he declared.

Naruto sighed sadly, he was splattered in paint and the other two were holding their foreheads in pain. They must have looked like total idiots because a 'pfft' laugh came from the door. All three teens turned.

Their attention to a man with a mask on, that was standing behind Iruka.

"Well, now, Sasuke, I never expected you to be so excited as to work with art supplies," said man taunted.

"SHUT IT, KAKASHI," the raven growled.

"Now now, Sasuke, no one likes a 'Mr. Grumpy gills'," Iruka scolded.

"Hn."

Naruto looked at himself, all covered in paint. His beautiful blond hair had a mix of red, orange and blue paint in it. He couldn't choose between being angry or embarrassed.

Why did they have to argue in the first place?! STUPID BOYS!

--TWENTY MINUTES LATER--

"Oh... so Naruto wanted to make a painting of all three of you and you two argued for attention," Kakashi smirked. Even though his mouth wasn't visible, all three teens could see the smirk under the mask. They weren't sure if it was how the adults eye scrunched up or if it was that feeling that rode up their spines by being mocked at.

"I suppose that's how it happened," Naruto agreed.

"Uzumaki, shut up," Sasuke commanded.

"Uchiha, be silent," Gaara countered.

Kakashi smiled at the three and reached to his right and cupped a certain adults ass under the table that they were sitting at.

Iruka's face instantly turned deep red and he stuttered, "So, b-boys, h-h-how about p-playing nice," he tried to suggest.

Sasuke instantly smirked, "That would be great but I don't play well with people that want to steal my toys."

"Neither do I, I don't play well with people who don't deserve my toys," Gaara agreed.

Sasuke glared at the red head, hoping he glared a hole right through his skull.

"Well, I think both of these two are being stupid because they just want to be with me but I only think of one of them as more then a friend," Naruto chirped in.

Both Sasuke and Gaara stopped and looked wide-eyed at the blond.

"And who would that be," they said together.

"Well, it's the person I've known forever, and also, the other person already has another person," the blond put a finger to his lips.

"WHO."

"Well, I heard Lee wanted to see a certain red head," he smiled.

"Oh."

"So, my choice is Sasuke- bastard," the blond smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Well, it wasn't a total lose, I still have my youthful boyfriend," the red head sighed and stood up.

"So you were hitting on **MY** Naruto even though you have a boyfriend," Sasuke glared.

"I wasn't hitting on him, I think of him as a brother, in all reality, Naruto asked me to help him figure out if you liked him," the red head smirked.

"WHAT?!"

"It's true," Naruto agreed, smiling.

"B-but," Sasuke stuttered.

"I knew Gaara would be an excellent help so I asked him to try to make you jealous, sorry," the blond apologized.

"Evil," Sasuke shot a hurt look to the red head.

"My pleasure, now i'll be going to look for my spandex wearing boyfriend, see you around Naruto," Gaara ruffled Naruto's hair.

"See you and thanks," the blond smiled.

"No prob."

"Well that went well," Kakashi smiled at Iruka.

"Very," Iruka agreed then kissed Kakashi's cheek then grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Bye, boys. Play nice," the masked man winked at them.

They both shuddered.

"Well, sorry about that, Sasuke. But I had to know," Naruto kissed his cheek again.

"It's alright, just don't get so messy again," the Uchiha kissed the blonds sticky hair.

"Okay," he smiled.

**Wow, who know Art Class could be so educational, they both thought.**

Authors note: WELL IT'S DONE~! BIG THANKS TO MY EDITOR!!!

....Editor's note: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

Author: REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY WELCOMED!

THANKS FOR READING!!! :D

Editor's note again: DONT JUDGE HER SCRIPT WRITING AWESOMENESS, CAUSE ITS AWESOME :P


End file.
